


I do

by Skwibbiblee



Series: Differences draw us closer [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, alexander has character development in this chapter whooo!!, also burr and alex as in-laws is the greatest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10685772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skwibbiblee/pseuds/Skwibbiblee
Summary: "Philip's hand were shaking like a leaf as he fiddled with his cuff-links. He hadn't been this nervous since the day he had met his beloved, and he was freaking out."The very much awaited chapter of the series; the wedding day





	I do

Alexander sat quietly in his chair, seemingly blocking out the world as he fiddled with his fingers, occupying himself as his wife got ready to leave. They were to attend a glorious celebration today, but all Alexander felt was lead resting low in his gut, making it hard to breathe, or even be excited.

It was Philip's big day. He should be all smiles as he congratulates his son and his son's spouse on their wedding day, but all he felt was hopelessness. He was losing his son to a Burr of all people.

" Alexander?"

His head lifted at the sound of his wife's voice, and Alexander felt the breath leave his body at the sight of her.

Eliza's hair was graying, her hips gathering and retaining weight from bearing so many children, and she had begun gathering wrinkles, but Alexander didn't care. He still thought she was the most beautiful thing in this world.

He rose to greet her, taking the woman's smaller, delicate hand in his own. He laced their fingers through each others and brought it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lightly.

" You look lovely, my dearest Betsey."

Eliza lowered her hand before running it through her husband's hair, tucking an unruly piece behind his ear.

" Come, we cannot be late."

Alexander sighed.

" Yes, dear."

The Hamiltons made sure they were all ready, including the children, before getting in their carriage and riding to their destination.

\----

Philip's hand were shaking like a leaf as he fiddled with his cuff-links. He hadn't been this nervous since the day he had met his beloved, and he was freaking out.

It was considered bad luck to see the bride before she was walked down the aisle, so he waited patiently for his love, albeit nervously.

His family entered the building and Philip immediately ran up to see them.

" Ma, Pa!"

Eliza smiled, hugging her son.

Alexander grinned, patting his son on the back.

" How do you feel?"

" A tad bit ill, Pa," Philip answered honestly.

Alexander gave him a knowing look.

" Being scared isn't a bad thing, son. I was absolutely terrified on the night I married your mother. You can ask either of your aunts, and i'm sure theyed say the same. I was a right mess."

Philip blinked.

" You, The Alexander Hamilton, were scared?"

" Yes. Your grandfather didn't make it easy on me either. Neither did his daughters. It was like I was in the war; absolutely terrifying."

Philip laughed.

\-----

" Papa, what if he runs?"

" A Hamilton doesn't back down, Theodosia."

" But what if this one does?"

" He won't."

" But what if-"

" Love, calm down. If he were preparing to run, he wouldn't have begged the way he did for my blessing, and I wouldn't have given it to him if I was concerned he'd leave you at the alter."

Theodosia sighed.

" I apologize, Papa, I'm just nervous. I've never been so nervous in my life."

" It's alright to be nervous."

Aaron ran a brush delicately though his daughter's hair.

She sat politely until he was done, helping him put it up neatly, situating her veil carefully.

" Come, we've a celebration to attend."

Theodosia smiled.

\----

Alexander walked Philip down the aisle, their youngest child tossing flower petals around the aisle, drawing laughter and coos and awws from the people attending the wedding, James holding a pillow with two intricate rings laying in the plush fabric. Eliza sat with the rest of her children, Angelica seated neat to her.

There was a hush over the crowd as two figures took the aisle.

Music played softly as Burr and his daughter walked carefully toward the alter, arm in arm.

The crowd watched in silent awe.

Theodosia's gown was pristine white, pure, like her, unsullied by any outside sources as she seemed to float instead of walking. Her hair, long and beautiful, was tied up, much like the night Philip had the pleasure of meeting her.

By the time Theodosia reached the alter, Philip was ready to steal her away from the world, or at least see her beautiful face, which was hidden by her veil.

When he was handed the rings, he almost dropped them from his shaking hands, steadying himself as he slid the ring onto Theodosia's finger, making sure not to hurt her. He smiled when she did the same to him.

The vows were said and Philip was able to lift her veil, breath catching in his throat. She was beautiful.

Alexander exchanged a look with Aaron, the two sighing and going back to watching the two newlyweds just in time to see them kiss, sealing the deal.

Aaron felt himself tearing up, and Alexander, ever the gentleman, handed him a handkerchief.

Burr accepted it with a small ' thank you.'  
\---------

There was dancing and music as the real celebration began, Philip hanging with his buddies from school who teased him about freedom.

Alexander felt his heart pang as he recalled his own wedding night with the revolutionary set he called his friends. 

They were so young, scrappy, and hungry for adventure back then.

Untamed.

Unjudged.

Unblemished in history.

Without blame.

Alexander missed it.

Philip came over, blinking at his father, who seemed to be lost in thought, looking grim, as if he was overthinking something.

He probably was.

" Heya, Pops, you alright?"

" Just thinking, my son."

Bingo.

" Don't think, just have fun. Ma looks lonely. You two should dance."

" I grow older each day, son. I cannot dance like I once did," Alexander replied.

" Then talk. You're stewing, and it's saddening."

" Philip," one of his mates called.

" Gotta go, Pops, but remember what I said. Don't think."

With that, Philip was gone once again with his pals, leaving Alexander with his thoughts.

Telling Alexander not to think was like talking to a brick wall.

So, there he sat, thinking in silence until someone sat beside him.

He looked over to see Aaron Burr.

" Mr. Burr, sir?"

" Alexander. Why do you sit and think? There is a celebration at hand."

" With all due respect, Mr. Burr, sir, what I think about is none of your concern, sir."

" Years ago that would be different."

" Years ago we once were different."

" Can you not be cordial?"

" You are out of line, Burr."

" You once considered me a friend."

" This is not the place or time, Burr."

" We are family now."

" You're an in-law, Burr."

" I'm trying to make amends, can your pride never cease, Alexander?"

Alexander glared.

Aaron glared back.

" This is useless.. You're a waste of my time," Aaron hissed.

" I'm glad we can finally agree on something," Alexander bit back.

" I was trying to be nice."

" Well, then you shouldn't talk to me."

" Alexander, please."

" Please what, Burr?"

" Just try... For their sake."

Alexander looked over to where his son was laughing with his friends and dancing with his wife.

"... I'll try, sir."  
\---

Theodosia danced with Philip, the latter putting his hands on her waist and lifting her up, spinning her around and around, listening to her giggle.

" Philip, put me down," she laughed, hands resting on his shoulders.

" But you look so nice above me, like an angel."

She blushed, beaming down at him.

" You truly know all the right things to say, don't you?"

" It's a talent, Mrs. Hamilton."

She smiled and kissed him as he slowly lowered her back to the ground.

" I love you."

" I love you more, my love."

" Not possible," she bit back lovingly.

" Ohoho, a challenge?"

" You know it~"

Philip peppered her face with kisses, laughing as she did the same to him, grabbing her hand and dragging her back to the dance floor.

The two danced, only focused on each other, Philip and Theodosia's mates forgotten in that moment as they looked in each other's eyes and just existed as one. 

Alexander watched them, smiling softly. They were a cute couple, and were very much in love... He just couldn't get past his stupid quarrel with his own Burr, and that bothered him. It's years in the past, but Hamilton still couldn't forgive Burr. Yet, Burr could forgive him? It made no sense.

Philip and Theodosia separated again, giggling, breathless as they left the floor and headed to the refreshments table to calm down and quell their thirst.

Alexander sighed and got up, looking for Aaron. He caught his eye across the room and they went elsewhere to talk as well.  
\---

" Aaron.."

" Alexander?"

" You mentioned wanting to make amends?"

" Which you refused."

"... Burr, It's taking a lot for me to do this, but I... I think you're right. Who am I to be so bitter when you've forgiven me for years of misconduct? You blessed my son's marriage. You're family... I was being childish... And I can see that now."

Aaron was silent.

" Burr?"

" I never thought I'd see the day your pride wouldn't be the death of you."

" Oh, believe me, I'm still going to slam you in the papers, but maybe we can be cordial otherwise, outside of the press? Business is business, but family is important, too."

" Ah, there's the Alexander I was waiting for."

Alexander grinned, bowing slightly.

Aaron laughed.

" You've grown from that boy who approached me all those years ago."

" I was not a boy."

" You were very much a scrappy little thing, Alexander. Boy is putting it lightly."

" Fine, fine, I admit, I was a tiny thing."

" Was?"

" Burr."

" I digress. And to answer your question, yes, we can be cordial. I, however, do not agree with your points, and will continue to fight you on them."

" Sounds like a plan."

The two shook hands and went back to the festivities in the other room, Alexander eventually relenting and dancing with his wife, much to Philip's pleasure.

He appreciated his family not being quite as broken as it was before.

Soon he'd hope to have his own addition to the family, and it'd be even better.


End file.
